


text me when you get home

by tensuga_memes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Post-Canon, non-binary! Semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensuga_memes/pseuds/tensuga_memes
Summary: Just Tendou and Suga getting kicked out of a cinema, being fanboys and uh...fraternizing. The usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uugh so I finally uploaded it! It's my first fic and I guess it shows, but still, I'm proud that it's out now!  
> Thanks to tumblr-user tensuganon for encouraging me to actually write and not just procrastinating it!

Actually, Tendou should have been thankful. Semi had only agreed to watch the movie with him because their roommate had also bugged them to go see it together, and so Semi concluded it would be okay if they watched it as a trio.  
  
And, technically, it was okay. There wouldn’t have been any kind of problem, if Semi’s roommate hadn’t been none other than Sugawara Koushi.  
  
“You’re fraternizing with the enemy, Semi! How could you do this to me? How could you do this to the team? Unacceptable! “  
  
“Would you quit acting so offended? Suga’s a really nice guy, and I know you can be too when you’re not being a pest just because you feel like it. In theory, the two of you should get along swimmingly. You have a lot in common, you know? “  
  
Tendou continued his whining: “If Coach Washijou could hear you right now, he would kick you out of the volleyball-club! “  
  
“No he wouldn’t, since I’m not a member of the club anymore. You do remember that we graduated last year and are not stuck in some sort of time-loop, right? “  
  
“Mean, Semisemi! I didn’t know you could be so insensitive. “  
  
“Yes, you did, Satori.”  
  
\---  
  
This was the moment where Tendou wasn’t thankful at all anymore. “What do you mean, something came up? “, he screeched at his phone with horror. On the other end, Semi’s voice sounded completely unapologetic: “Calm down. One of my co-workers at the café got sick and my boss offered me her shift. I can’t say no to that, I’d never get a chance for extra cash at this place ever again! “  
  
“You traitor! You Sell-Out! I can’t believe this! ”  
  
“Satori, you’re overreacting again. “, Semi sighed, then added: “Suga says he’d still be up for the movie, should I tell him you’re coming or nah? “  
  
Tendou felt himself giving in. He wanted to see this movie so badly. In fact, he had anticipated the release for weeks. “Okay, you know what? “, he heard himself say. “I’ll be there! Purely out of spite, but I’ll be there! “  
  
\---  
  
When Tendou reached the cinema, Suga was already waiting for him there. His and Semi’s dorm was pretty close after all. Now he was waving. Ugh.  
  
“Thanks so much for not leaving me hanging, Tendou-san! I’ve been waiting for this movie for ages. ” The boy was downright chirping with excitement. Tendou wanted to be disgusted, but he could relate too much.  
  
Still, he wasn’t here to make friends. In his most irritating voice possible, Tendou started taunting: “Ooh, Sugawara, I didn’t know you were so passionate about this meeting! I must have left quite the impression back at the spring high tournament! “  
  
Suga’s expression changed from sweet to sour in the span of maybe a quarter of a second. Kind of scary, actually. “I see, you want to do this the elementary-student-way. I’m not surprised, to be honest. If you want to be bitter about our victory, I’ll let you, just please, let us both enjoy this movie in peace, will you? “  
  
Tendou scowled down at his former rival. The way he said ‘our victory’ was clearly meant to rile him up. In peace my ass, Tendou thought. All of a sudden, his main interest shifted from watching the movie to something different. Revenge.  
  
“Hmm, you’re right, I shouldn’t be acting so childish. After all, we wouldn’t want to get kicked out of the cinema hall, right? “  
  
Suga’s eyes widened in shock for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
“You’re bluffing! You want to see it just as much as I do! Semi told me. “  
  
Tendou pretended to think about it. “Do I, though? ”  
  
\---  
  
Twenty minutes later they were comfortably seated in cinema chairs, and Tendou couldn’t believe that Suga still thought he was bluffing. That boy was way too trusting.  
  
The commercials were about to finish, and Tendou braced himself for what was to come. He didn’t plan on causing a ruckus just yet. Instead, he would patiently wait until the story picked up, for stuff to get interesting, and then he would cause a ruckus.  
  
They’re about ten minutes in when Tendou realized: This was going to be a disappointment. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry.  
  
The dialogue wasn’t just not like anything from the original comics, it was completely unnatural. There was a huge exposition scene in the beginning, so everyone who hasn’t been deeply invested in the story beforehand had probably snoozed off by now. It just kept getting worse. They had reached the part where the main character’s father figure dies (a heartbreaking and emotionally scarring scene in the comics) and the lines were just….so awful? Why didn’t they just adapt the original conversation? Tendou was so baffled by the lack of quality that he only noticed now how Suga was struggling to hold back a laughing fit. When the character had overdramatically uttered the ridiculous line ‘You can carry the weight of the world, my child, you have strong knees’ with his last breath, he lost it.  
  
It was one of the most endearing sounds Tendou had ever heard. Right up there with Wakatoshi-kun saying ‘I really like that one’ about an anime Tendou would show him and a blocked spike of an opponent hitting the gym-floor. Maybe even above that latter one, who cared. It was clear and carefree, with little grunts here and there from breathing in too hastily.  
  
People were now staring at Suga, rolling their eyes at him or making Shush-noises. He didn’t seem to notice, instead he leaned towards Tendou, wiping tears of laughter from his cheeks, and asked, breathless: “Do you have strong knees, Tendou-san?”  
  
After that, the two of them didn’t even try to take the movie seriously anymore. They spent maybe an hour making inside jokes of almost every scene, before being actually asked to leave the hall by cinema staff. Which by now, wasn’t a big deal at all.  
  
“How did they manage to fuck up this badly? “, Tendou complained as they were walking out of the cinema. “I really don’t know.” Suga chimed in. “The trailer and everything had looked so promising! “  
  
Tendou grinned. Although the movie turned out to be such a disappointment, he was oddly content. “On the other hand, it was hilariously stupid.” He said. Suga had to agree.  
  
\---  
  
They were kind of unsure what to do next, since, as far the original plan went, they should have been watching the movie, still. “Do you wanna visit Semi? “ Suga suggested. “Their shift is still going, I think.”  
  
Tendou considered that option for a bit, then shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”  
  
The café where Semi worked at, tactically located very close to their dorm and thus the movie theatre, was pretty much empty when they arrived. It was only now that Tendou realized that it was already getting dark outside. Where the hell had the time gone?  
  
The two of them stepped inside and immediately spotted Semi cleaning one of the customer tables, facing the entrance backwards. Which was probably why they were so startled at the sound of Tendou’s obnoxious greeting, much to the latter’s amusement.  
  
“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be fanboying over that movie you bugged me with?” Semi asked Suga over the other boy’s cackling. Suga shrugged. “It uh….wasn’t that great. Sorry for barging into your shift like that, we thought you might appreciate the company.”  
  
“It’s okay, I do actually.” Semi said with a sigh, and then, with a look at Tendou: “Apparently, I enjoy suffering.”  
  
“Aww, did you hear that? They like me! “, Tendou whispered very audibly, nudging Suga in the side with his elbow, causing him to softly chuckle. A motion that did not go as unnoticed by Semi as it would have gone by their two friends.  
  
“What was that? I thought we weren’t allowed to ‘fraternize with the enemy’? “, they asked, with extra-emphasis on the phrase Tendou had used a few days before. It took him a few moments to realize what they meant. He gasped.  
  
“What? No, that’s…..you got that wrong Semi. We weren’t fraternizing! Suga, were we fraternizing?” ”I don’t think so…? “, Suga confirmed, not entirely sure what was going on right now. “Wait, am I the enemy? Why am I the enemy? ”  
  
Semi smiled. “Not important. What is important though is that Satori is either a hypocrite, or he forgot to dislike you.” They were talking to Suga, but looking at their pouting best friend, who, for a change, was rather quiet.  
  
Suga was still confused. “What do you mean? It’s not like we’re friends after hanging out one time. ”, he deadpanned, whereat Tendou chimed in with strong assent: “Hah, there you have it! No fraternizing happened, whatsoever! “  
  
The barista paused for the shortest moment, looking at them with an unreadable expression, but then let go of the subject. “Whatever, I guess that’s your business. So are you here for coffee or just to annoy me? “  
  
\---  
  
It was already fully dark by the time they had finished their coffees, and the café was closing soon. Suga decided to stay until Semi's shift ended so they could walk back to the dorms together, while Tendou made his way to the nearest bus stop. He was just about to reach it, when he suddenly heard a cheerful voice calling out for him. He turned around to find Suga running towards him, waving something in his hand: His phone.  
  
“We forgot to exchange numbers! “, the boy huffed, although he didn’t seem to be too much out of breath. “…Did we? “ Tendou hadn’t thought that that would be a thing Suga would want to do after them mutually agreeing to still not like each other.  
  
“Yeah, we totally did. “ Suga was still holding his phone expectantly. ”I mean, we’re both friends with Semi, so it might come in handy if we’re able to reach the other one in the future. “  
  
Since that did seem like a legitimate (enough) reason they could actually exchange numbers without Tendou admitting that his feelings of reluctance had in fact mostly vanished. He wondered if the other boy felt the same way, but then was distracted by possible dumb jokes he could make.  
  
“That must be so exciting for you to get the phone number of someone as impressive as me. “  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself too much. Can you send me a text when you get home? “  
  
Suga said it so nonchalantly that Tendou almost hadn’t taken note of it. Almost.  
  
“Err…What? “He asked, a little taken aback.  
  
“I said: Send me a text when you get home. “, Suga repeated, louder this time.  
  
“Yeah, I got that, it’s just…I haven’t heard that line since I was like, fourteen? From my Grandma? “  
  
His eyes then widened comically. „Is that why your hair is gray? Because you’re secretly a grandma in disguise? “„Fine, then don’t! “, the other boy said in a playfully annoyed tone.  
  
“But Oba-chan, how will you sleep without knowing if I’m safely in my bed or not? “, Tendou teased, in his whiniest little-kid-voice.  
  
“Shut up, don’t you have a bus to catch? “  
  
“You’re right, Oba-chan. Thoughtful as always, even with your many years! I promise to send you a ‘text message‘ to your ‘mobile phone device‘, for your old heart may find rest tonight. “By now, Tendou had to shout the last few words because Suga had already turned to walk away.  
  
“Good night, you wierdo! “, he heard him say with a hint of a smile in his voice.  
  
\---  
  
On the bus ride back to his dorm, Tendou (much to his own displeasure) had to admit that he found Suga to be quite charming. ‘Text me when you get home’, who says something like that just out of the blue? It was way too nice, smooth even. Unacceptable.  
  
The words still echoed in his thoughts when he got off the bus, and when he unlocked the door to his room, and as he laid down on his bed and thought about not texting Suga, just to see what would happen. He decided against that.  
  
\--i’m home now, obachan! Hope u weren’t too worried—  
  
About two minutes pass until he gets a response  


\--ty. Had a nice evening w/u. Still, you’re a wierdo—  


Tendou growled a little at Suga simply overlooking his teases, and then a little because he had a fun evening as well. Again, unacceptable.  
\--Bet u r salty bcuz I totally exposed ur secret grandma-identity—  


\--U wish. I might be a grandma but at least I have strong knees—  


\--ok u got me there. i’m super jelly of those strong knees of urs—  


\--I knew it. no one can resist them—  


Not OK, Tendou thought. So absolutely not OK. Even if watching a movie and spending the rest of the evening together didn’t count as fraternizing, lying in bed and texting each other stupid inside jokes at 11pm definitely did. He had to end this before it could get out of hand.  


\--btw, u wanna do this again sometime?—  


\--yeah, sure--  
  
FUCK! What the actual fuck?! How did that happen?  


\--cool! I’ll be looking forward to it—  


\--Good night, then—  


\--good nite—  
  
Tendou just lay in his bed, a feeling of defeat rising in his chest and a wave of regret washing over him. He knew that this was entirely against his principles. He knew that it would make him a hypocrite just like Semi said, which he didn’t like in the slightest.  
  
And he also knew that, when everything was said and done, he really wanted to see Sugawara Koushi again.


End file.
